Father's Love
by The-Stab-Father
Summary: Arima, the Death God Of CCG. A ghoul exterminator beyond comparisson. He killed many ghouls in his time but one ghoul he could not. The ghoul Centipede destroyed his quinque but he could not kill him instead he brings him back to CCG. Arima opens a letter from his desk and finds something that he did not expect to find. (Don't own cover picture)
1. Our Beloved Child

Arima was lying down on his bed and wondering to himself "Why am I giving so much attention to Sasaki?" Arima now sat up and decided to take a bath. After he bath he went to get some clothes but he saw something on the floor of his closet, a letter that he never noticed before,he ignored it and got his usual CCG suit and went out with his quinque, the Narukami.

_The next day_

Arima does the same thing he does everyday but the letter in his closet was distracting him, as if giving him an urge to pick it up, he fights this urge and ignores it still. He comes back home and for some reason he is holding the letter, he puts it on top of his desk and takes a bath. Arima tries to sleep but that letter is keeping him awake, he does not know who sent it to him or what is inside of it. It is 3:00 in the morning, Arima still can't sleep, he stands up and looks at the letter, something in his mind is telling him to open it but his hands can't move, not even finch. Finally Arima picks up the letter and finds some words scribbled on the other side of it saying "To my dearest husband, Kishou Arima" Arima was about to throw the letter away but he always knew this would happen, nobody knows that Arima is already married, Not even anyone at CCG knows about this. He opens the letter only finding a picture and the wedding ring and a picture was there, he puts down the picture for a moment and puts the ring on. He now looks at the picture and for the first time Arima actually gave a small sob and after that nothing else, he was looking at a picture of his wife and child. Arima left before he could even see his child, he touched the picture then got a spare picture frame and put it there. Arima went back to sleep and thought if his child was alive or if he could see him.

It was morning. Arima could not sleep even one second but he did not even feel tired, instead of going to CCG he decided to go for a walk for fresh air. Usually Arima just goes to work but today, he did not know what to do. He scratched his shoulder and noticed the wedding ring that he got from the letter someone gave him, he was not sure if his wife sent it.

Arima was going to wear his usual clothes but he found himself in a brown coat and scarf, he was about to remove his clothes and put on his usual clothes but then again, it is the middle of winter so he just went with it.

Arima was not a man for fashion but the clothes he was wearing felt different, not because that every time he saw someone from CCG they would stare at him and eventually run away afterwards. He felt that he just wore these clothes yesterday but he only wore them before he met his wife. Arima bought a newspaper and sat down on a nice and quiet bench reading, "May I sit?" Someone said.

Arima lowered the newspaper to see who it was and with little suprise it was Akira. Arima moved alittle so that Akira could sit and it just took her over 4 seconds to notice that Arima was not the same as the Death God of CCG she met yesterday, and to top that she was about to drop her mouth wide open when she saw the ring on Arima's hand.

Akira grabbed Arima's hand with him just watching her on what she was going to do next and when she inspected the ring she asked if it was fake.

"No" Arima answered

Akira's eye was already twitching just because of the ring Arima was wearing, she could not imagine even for one second that the Death God of CCG is married, but the question she wanted to know is who is he married to.

"Arima, I have a question, why do you only wear this now?"

"I just found it yesterday."

"Why haven't you told anyone in CCG about this yet?"

"It would ruin my reputation."

"One more, what is your real age, I am asking this because you seem older than 32."

Arima now looked at Akira and sighed and finally said "44"

Akira was trying to keep her cool but really, she just wanted to bang her head on the wall until the wall, or her head got destroyed. "44" She thought, she was just joking about that, she would never have thought that Arima who looks like he is still in his thirtys is actually that old. But then again, it explains a lot to her.

"That explains a lot." Akira said.

"Explains what?" Arima asked.

"Like I said. Parental love, that is why you are paying so much attention to Sasaki"

Arima did not want to talk about this anymore, he just stood up and walked away leaving the newpaper on the bench with Akira. Akira got the newpaper and read alittle and thought "Who should I tell this to, investigator Suzuya, or even Urie." Akira had a grin on her face then folded the newspaper and threw it in the nearest trash bin she could find and walked back to CCG.

Arima looked for a place where they had good coffee but there weren't that many decent places to go at this time, he stopped at a coffee shop called Re:. Just as he was about to enter he heard a familiar voice shout his name. Arima looked to see who was shouting his name and with surprise, Sasaki and the Quinx team.

"Arima, It is a surprise to see you out of the CCG even though it is your day off." Urie said.

"So what bring you here?" Sasaki asked.

"I'm just here to get some coffee."

Arima and the quinx squad entered the cafe and sat down on the table nearest to the shelves of books (Sasaki's idea.) Arima talks to Sasaki a bit but then he noticed something on Arima's eyes that not only made him but the rest of the quinx team except Urie fall from there chairs. Urie looked at the quinx team the at Arima then finnaly spat out most of the coffee he had in his mouth.

"A-A-Arima! Your eyes!" Sasaki said

"What the hell?!"

Arima touched his eyes. "It's wet." He thought, then he finally realized that he was crying without him knowing.

"Excuse me I must go." Arima said and left immediatly heading back to his home.

_Tonight..._

Arima looked at the picture that was on his desk, the picture of his family. He wished he was there that time but what he did is what he had to do. Arima put the picture back on his desk but it accidentally drops. Arima cleaned the remaining glass shads from the frame but then behind the picture he noticed a a few words that made Arima drop the picture and scream out loud. The word were "_The name of our son..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kaneki K. Ken**_


	2. He Really is My Son

**Auther's note: Did not steal title from Mother's Love okay!**

* * *

Arima had another glass of bear from his refrigerator, he sat on his couch and wondered. "Is it possible for my son to be a ghoul, but Kanou did make him a ghoul so it is possible for him to be a ghoul." Arima was now so miserable knowing that he almost killed is son and he is drinking beer just to try and relive himself from stress, Despite Arima's stench of bear he still looked good, Arima only noticed that he smelled like a corpse. He entered his bathroom and took another bath,third time this week. He got dressed and was going to get another glass of beer, just as he took a sip he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Arima! Are you there?" The person outside said.

"Arima ignored the person and just took another sip.

The person outside was now whispering something to someone with him, Arima could only hear a little of what they were saying.

"Is... What...Don't...Why?..." Another person whispering from outside.

"Uri...NO!...What?...F**K..." Another one said.

"It can't be helped."

The door suddenly broke by a kagune piercing it, Arima swiftly got the Narukami and aimed it at the person that broke the door, it was ready to fire high voltage lighting by a press of a trigger. Arima lowered his quinque because he finally recognized the person who broke his door, Kuki Urie. Arima was still sitting on his couch and then he notice Urie brought some_ company_ with him, the quinx team and Akira. Arima stood up and showed his hand to Urie and asked him to pay for the door, Arima only noticed Sasa- Kaneki now, his heart stopped for a momment. "What should I do?" Arima thinks. "I can't just tell him now it would be bad for the both of us and the others might think that I am crazy if I say it now, yes! I will slowly break it to him by showing to him that I am his father without him noticing, I will be showing what I hate to admit **"Parental Love..."**

"Urie, what is it with you and breaking doors." Tooru said.

"Why are you here?" Arima asks.

"Why do you think, you haven't came since three weeks ago and Sasaki has been worrying about you." Akira said.

"A-Akira, please no more you have been teasing me about this every time I come to CCG." Sasaki said.

"So, is there another reason you came?" Arima said.

"Yes." Urie said out of the blue.

"Then what?"

"You have not been at CCG for awhile so Mr. Yoshitoki asked us to give you this." Akira said as she gave Arima a thin package.

Arima accepted the package and the quinqx team and Akira left, Arima closed the door and and looked through the window and had one last look of his son. He sat on his couch and opened the package, he saw files of an Aogiri scouting base and a team of investigators will infiltrate the base and Arima will lead three teams, Juzo's team, the quinqx squad, and some other team that he did not know. He had to go at 5:30, it was already 3:00, he had 2 hours and 30 minutes to prepare.

...

"What am I saying?" Arima thought.

He usually did not go to many missions but he is thinking that it would be good to go _now_. Why did he want to go, maybe because he has been in his house for a very long time, or even something that he did not know. He read the paper again and noticed why he wanted to go, he did not know why but he just rested a little bit and got dressed and went.

_2 hours and 30 minutes later..._

Arima was stationed at the exit west wing of the building, Juzo's squad was in the east wing and the quinqx squad was in the north wing while the other team was at the south wing. "Arima you there?" Someone on the radio said

"Yes." Arima responded.

"I want you to regroup with the quinqx squad, they have been ambushed by Aogiri members, I have already sent another squad to support them but they are still being flanked out there you have to provide support, immediately."

Arima sighed then took the quickest way to the north wing, Arima had a annoying trip to the north wing, the quickest way was actually the way where most of Aogiri was at he killed all of them but his attention was mostly not on the ghouls but on how his son was doing, he thought if he was going to be a aproper father he had to ensure his son's safety. He was now running to the north wing and the only thing that was in his to the other two teams was two Aogiri members and a locked door, Arima moved an incredible speed and killed the two ghouls, he pushed the door opened and his eyes widened. The One-eyed Owl was there and no Aogiri members except for the Owl, The quinqx squad and the other squad which was Juzo's squad. Kaneki and the others were all knocked out or possibly dead, Kaneki was struggling for survival while the Owl was about to give the final strike to kill him, Arima moved with immense speed and sliced the Owl's ukaku blade.

The Owl was now looking at Arima, Arima was sure that Kaneki was now unconscious and he was now ready to kill the Owl once and for all. Arima again moved without the Owl even seeing him and when he pierced the Owl with The Narukami and then whispered "Don't mess with my son."

Arima now called for reinforcements and grabbed Sasaki, suddenly The Owl came back and shot ukauku shards at Arima and Sasaki. Arima had to think fast, he had no time to deflect the shards with the Narukami because he had no time to let Kaneki go which would lead for his sons injury. "Drastic times come for drastic measures." Arima thought.

Arima turned around and he took the shards himself, Arima was lucky that there was just a few shards that that hit him, the shards pierced through his waist, shoulder, knee, and thigh. Arima fell down and fainted of blood loss, The doors opened and CCG reinforcements came and the Owl escaped.

_After the last night incident..._

Arima was in a hospital bed,it has been a long time since he has been hospitalized, he was just glad that his son had only minor injuries and he was let out yesterday. The door opened and Arima's son entered. "Hello, Arima." Sasaki said. "Here is the book you asked me to bring from your house and some clothes."

"Thank you." Arima said. "Sasaki, can you stay here for a while?"

"S-Sure."

Sasaki sat down on a chair and Arima asked something that he wished that he left faster. "What do you think of me?"

"What do you mean Arima?" Sasaki said with surprise.

"I mean that do you think of me as a guardian or anything?" Arima said trying to get Kaneki to know who he really is.

"A fatherly figure." Sasaki whispered.

Arima could not hear what Sasaki said so he asked him again.

"A fatherly figure." Sasaki said in embarrassment.

Arima's eyes widened and tried to think of that as a joke but he really thought that this was one step closer for him to know that he is his father.

"So, what do you think of Akira, a motherly figure." Arima said as he laughed a little inside.

Sasaki was now silent and his face was now tomato red. Arima was about to say something else but then he stopped when Sasaki said that he did not know that his real age is 44.

Sasaki was now laughing and Arima was actually happy now that his son and himself was now having father, son time. They were about to have a convesation about books but then the nurse said that visiting hours were over and she asked Sasaki to leave.

Sasaki left and as he left Arima was now silently crying with joy.

"He really is my son." Arima said to himself before he could wipe of the tears

* * *

**Ha-Ho people, It is I, Jester and with this work Father's Love brings love to the readers, LOL**

**Now sorry it took so long for me to update I did not have enough inspiration until last week so that is why it took so long for me to update. Now I thank the people that reviewed, fav, and followed me that thanks to them they gave me the will to continue this. Now, anyone with ideas for Father's Love is welcome to PM me and the people's Idea's that I think that are good will be thanked and the idea will be published but the idea might be a little changed.**

**Again I thank all the people that gave me the will to continue.**

**remember I did** **_not_****steal the tilte from Mother's Love. The people that think that (including the author of Mother's Love) do not think that because I might feel sad and the update will take longer than usuall for me to finish**

**Also this will not be a weekly update thing because I need to find inspiration and some other things that I might need to make this fanfic better**

**BYE-BYE!**


	3. Bad News

**Hello people, I have decided to do this early by abandoning some fictions and doing them after I finish this so the people that read V's Checkmate, sorry. Now, this fiction will have about 4-6 chapters (Sorry if it is to short...) but I will make a separate fiction about this but the title is still unknown to me. You are free to PM me if you have ideas of sorts.**

**Thank you all for reading...**

* * *

Arima was reading his book all over again, he was rather bored at the moment that this is the third time today that he has read the book. He had never been this bored for awhile, he finished reading and had nothing else that he wanted to do rather than read again or sleep. Arima was about to get ready to sleep until the door opened, Arima saw Kaneki walk through the door with a pile of _get well letters_ in his pockets and his hands.

"Sasaki?" Arima said with suspicion.

"Sorry to disturb you Arima, Everyone at CCG have been asking me to give these get well letters." Sasaki panted as he put down all the letters on the vacant desk. Arima picked one up and it was from Hanbee Abara, the next was from Hachikawa, Houji, Hirako, Urie, Akira, Saiko (There was something inside of Saiko's) Arima opened the letter and for some reason there was a PSP inside.

_Quinqx squad home..._

"Has anyone seen my PSP?" Saiko said in her usual drowsy tone.

All the other quinqx members just nodded no knowing that she put it in her get well letter to Arima when she was half asleep. Saiko just went back to her room and tried finding it there.

_Back at the hospital..._

Arima showed the PSP to Kaneki and he knew exactly why that was there, Sasaki got the PSP from Arima and put it in his pocket. Arima got another letter and he was surprised that it came from one of his favorite authors, Takatsuki Sen, the letter Takatsuki sent had a package to go with it. Arima read the letter then opened the package and finding a HangMan MacGuffin book, Arima looked at the back cover and found out that this was a limited edition version which contained some things that weren't included in the original version. Arima did not have this in his collection and he did not have a clue on how Sasaki managed to get this copy

"Sasaki, where did you get this?" Arima said in curiosity.

"I found it in your mailbox, there was a note saying that you were the lucky winner to win the last copy of this, lucky for you it is already signed. I have that version but it's not signed." Sasaki said while trying to act happy but just sad that he did not get his version signed.

Arima read the whole book twice and completely forgot that his son has drowsed off on a chair. Arima closed the book and put it on the desk next to the letters, he looked at Kaneki and got a spare blanket from the drawer next to him, he got as near as he could and wrapped the blanket around Kaneki. Arima smiled a little just by seeing his son's sleeping face, he wonders if he should just break it to him everything that he forgot back then, he smiled at Kaneki then noticed that it was already night time. awhile ago it was just 3:00 but now it was already 7:30, he smiled at his son and also went to sleep.

_In the morning..._

Arima woke up due to the sound on a knock on his door, Arima sat up and told the person to come, the person entered and told Arima that he can leave this evening, he also said that you should not be so stressed for awhile so he advised him to take a few days off. The man went and Arima was thinking what to do now since he could not do to much for awhile. He got the book Takatsuki gave him and skimmed over the pages, after he skimmed through the pages he noticed the get well letters that CCG sent him, he read the letters one by one and believe me, it was annoying just by reading them but it passed the time for now. Arima has not been in the hospital concerning injuries only checkups so the people at CCG did not even know what to say, mot of them just said "Get well soon." Arima read all the letters and and it was still along time until he could leave.

Arima was somehow sad, he usually reads but something feels different, was it the stress he was building up or the fact knowing that he had a son that he almost killed, or even something else that he could not explain. He felt tired of all of this thinking, just as the doctor said, I need to relive myself of stress, he picked up a news and read a certain article that caught his eye. The article was about a CCG member had killed several civilians and investigators, Arima read the article carefully and to him, it was bad news on what he was reading.

"Just yesterday a 22 aged young man killed 28 civilians and 22 investigators,The young man was believed to be a ghoul infiltrating CCG to gather information. The young man was said to be a rinkaku type and he seems to be what the investigators call, a kakukja, some investigators say that this is a incomplete type but still very dangerous. "The young man said that he had no recollection on what happened, he just blacked out, not only that there were unwanted deaths, but also fatal injures and property destruction. The young man also gave an excuse saying that he was an investigator but the information given to us says that he is an investigator but has no records about going to the academy. CCG has confirmed that this is the SS-rated ghoul, Centipede, the person who will be using the ghoul's kagune as his new quinque is "Kishou Arima" the ghoul's teacher. This ghoul will be allowed to be stay where he was living originally but will be watched 24/7.

"This ghoul will be executed next week in the CCG's 8th ward execution building. The current name of this ghoul is none other than.

_**"Sasaki Haise..."**_

"Arima griped the newspaper as tight as he could then he ripped it to shreds, Arima screamed with despair and anguish as he threw the shreds of torn newspaper. In that time I was already evening, Arima got up and changed his clothes then put on his overcoat, he could not wait for the nurse to come and say that he is free, he has to act now or his son will die. For once Arima thought.

"I will save my son, my only son. Or I will _**Die**_ trying to..."

Arima walked out of the hospital trying to use that smart brain of his to make a plan in order to save his son. "Kaneki, I'm coming for you. Arima said as he wiped a tear from his eye

* * *

**Well, this was crap, I was trying to make this look good but it turns out that I made this in to crap,I hope you are not unhappy that I made the story short and bad. enough crying, I am still open for ideas and other sorts, the next chapter is about how Kaneki/Sasaki went on a rampage in the streets of Tokyo, If only Kaneki could hold back this would never have happened, but I decide on what I like and not like. I hope you do not think that this is bad because I do, I am thankful for the support of the people that gave me the will to keep on writing**

**Bye-Bye...**

**And remember, this tile is not stolen...**


	4. Give back What You Stole

**Hello people! I would like to tell you this happened after the third chapter, also, this is Sasaki going on a rampage with not his kagune, but the Kaneki in his mind overcomes Sasaki and instead uses his- nah, don't wanna spoil you people so you have to see it for yourself.**

* * *

Sasaki has been feeling sick ever since he left the hospital, he felt as if he wanted to vomit, good thing though the house was not to far. Sasaki opened the door to the house and for some reason nobody was there, Sasaki went to his room and rested until the rest came. As Sasaki slept, he had a dream, he could not make out the dream but he thought it was images of his past life and in that dream was not only memories, but the horrors that came with it. Sasaki now saw death, everywhere his eyes could see, in the cover of dead bodies he saw a dark figure, a man, no, _ghoul_. The ghoul was feasting on the dead bodies and then the ghouls stood up then said.

_**"Give back what you stole..."**_

Sasaki woke up then without him knowing he had no control over his own body for a moment, after he regained control he he noticed that he cracked his index finger with his thumb. "That's weird." Sasaki said to himself. "I only do that when I go out of control." Sasaki now sat up on his bed and wondered what that dream was about, then he noticed when he was sleeping he must have been sweating like a pig because he smelled like one. Sasaki entered the bathroom then removed his clothes, he entered the bathtub then he thought about that time with the Owl. "Why did he do that?" He thought to himself.

* * *

_Back at the attack of the Aogiri scouting base incident..._

"Ghaaaaa!" Sasaki shouted as he was grabbed by the One-Eyed Owl.

The quinqx squad and the Juzo team were pinned down by the Owl, the only people that were at least able to hit him was Sasaki and Suzuya. Suzuya was dodging and trying to cut the Owl's hard armor but failed, Sasaki was already using his kagune but he made sure that he did not over do it because if he did he might go rampage again. The Owl had him in his arms and he could tell the Owl was trying to rip him apart but thankfully Suzuya saved him at the last minute by attacking the Owl's head.

The Owl let go but not because of Suzuya's attack, but because she needed a free hand to throw him to the wall. The Owl grabbed Sasaki again and this time he just stared at him for awhile then the Owl said. "KKKKKaaaaaaannnnnnnneeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkiiiiiiii KKKKeeeeeeennnnnnnnn..." In his high pitched tone.

Then the Owl threw him to the wall and then knocked out all the other investigators.

Sasaki was now crawling to get away but he passed out before he could, he thought he was going to die but he was saved by Arima.

_End..._

* * *

Sasaki wrapped himself with a towel and then he brushed his teeth, just as he rinsed his mouth and spat the water, he looked at himself in the mirror. Sasaki's eyes widened, as he looked, there was someone next to him, the person had white hair and had some kind of mask. Sasaki turned around to see who the person was but when he turned there was nobody, Sasaki thought that he was just hallucinating so he just put on his clothes and check if the others were here.

Sasaki checked in the living room and their was still no one there, Sasaki wasn't worried being alone, Saiko was here so at least there was someone to keep him company. He coughed a little, he wiped his mouth and noticed blood, for some reason his kakugan was out. Sasaki also noticed that there was something on his head, some kind of metal that was growing from the back off his head. He ran to his room and looked mirror and the metal that was growing from his head now created some kind of mask for him, Sasaki was now hyperventilating, for once in a long time he had a urge for for human flesh. Sasaki fell on the floor and tried to relive his hunger by nibbling his finger, sometimes he ate it and the finger regenerated.

Blood was spilling everywhere, Sasaki heard the sound of a door opening. "Sasan! Ye here?" A familiar voice said as the door opened. "Tooru, can ye check if Sasan is in his room."

"Sure." Tooru said

Tooru walked up stairs and knocked on Sasaki's door. "Sasaki, you there?" He said. Tooru was intrigued when he heard some kind of liquid spilling, he noticed that the door was unlocked so he opened it to see if he was there. "Sasaki, I'm coming." Tooru said as he opened the door. Tooru was now looking at Sasaki on a bloody floor and for some reason trying to eat his finger. "Sasaki?" Tooru said in fear.

Sasaki stopped eating his finger and looked at Tooru. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. Teeellll m-m-m-meeeeee, wh-wh-whaattttttt isss, ooooooonnnnnnnneeeeeeeee-thhoooooo-thosusand mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-minu-nu-nus se-sev-ven." Sasaki said in some kind of demonic voice. "IIIIII, hhhaaaaaaaavvvvvee, b-b-b-beeeeennnnn, fealllllllling, h-hun-hungry lat-latley."

Sasaki grabbed Tooru with his kagune and before Tooru could scream, it was already to late.

"Yo Urie, can you get Tooru because I already made lunch" Shirazu said.

"Fine (You idiot) and when did you learn how to cook?"

"I have my ways, "Cookie."

Suddenly Saiko came down from her room shivering. "Saiko, what happened to you?" Shirazu said.

"I keep on hearing sounds from Sasaki's room and I also smell something bad." Saiko responded.

"Well, I might as well get him, and I also smelled something strange there." Now Urie.

Shirazu abandoned the food and followed Urie to Sasaki's room and before you knew it Saiko was following too. They stopped when they saw blood on the door, Saiko was hiding behind Shirazu and Urie had goose bumps because he knew that Shizaru would tell him to open the door.

"I'll open it (Even if I the heck do not want to)" Urie said.

Shirazu and Saiko stepped back when Urie held the door nob, Urie opened the door and when he saw that someone, a ghoul was eating something he unleashed his kagune and attacked the ghoul. Urie moved swiftly but to the ghoul, he just whipped him with his centipede like kakuja to the first floor, Saiko went back to her room to hide while Shirazu also unleashed his kagune but before he could shoot he also got pushed back by the centipede tail. The ghoul destroyed the wall and went rampage across the street of Tokyo, Urie came back up and he sighed because the monster escaped his grasp, before he could think any further he was interrupted by Shizaru shouting. Urie walked up to him and his eyes widened when he saw the corpse of Tooru all scrambled, guts everywhere, while Shirazu was mourning the deceased Tooru Urie called Akira and told her everything that happened.

Urie ended call and knew exactly who the ghoul was. "_Sasaki Haise"_ He said to himself.

* * *

**Ya-lo people! Now first thing I want you to know is that the people that like Tooru, sorry, I wanted her dead because sometimes I think she is going to replace Touka and everything goes to hell. Now, second, the part where Kaneki goes on a rampage will be in a separate fic which will happen after I finish this so be patiet. Now as usual I am all open for ideas but I am unhappy to announce that I wont be writing for a while because of certain events with my family, and no, I am not abandoning this fic I just need to work with the problem and when I'm done I will continue this fic so don't worry fans.**

**BYE-BYE?**

**P.S -review, favor, and follow me pls**


	5. End Of A New Begining

Arima walked across his street to a store and for some unknown reason, under the store was an abandoned CCG armory that still had most of it's equipment. Arima usually went there for some quiet time to read a book when his neighbor had to rebuild there house because of his, _poor sight_ he wanted to try contacts rather than his glasses but for some reasons it made his eyes itchy, he had no idea why he aimed the Narukami there anyway.

Arima opened the armory door and it was still clean from his last visit last month. Arima was finally going to use these weapons to good use. he had a few bags he needed for the rescue and they were all labelled on what he had to put in there, he put all kinds of explosives in the green bag,(mostly grenades and C4.) He put guns in a blue bag, and in the red bag, he put things from a shelf that said "required for testing."

Arima walked to a cabinet and opened it, inside was a quinque, he grabbed it the went to the desk on the corner. There was a journal there, it was belonged by some old CCG member or something, there was hardly anything written on it other than the the name of the person who first owned it so he thought that he would make the use of it. He sat down on a chair and wrote.

_Day One..._

_"I am Kishou Arima, the person that might be reading this could know me but if you don't then let me explain myself. I am the former Death God of CCG, the Commission of Counter Ghouls, now the reason why I am the former Death God is because I have been betrayed, I looked into the files of Yoshitoki Washu and they had plans for killing me after they execute Kaneki Ken, my son. They plan to assassinate me to make sure that the innocent people won't think that they killed me, they want to kill me because someone made a crazy rumor that I am giving classified information to Aogiri Tree. But before they could do it I faked my own death by burning my own house and to be sure that they thought I died I put someone in there (A Ghoul Of Course...) I have been a renegade ever since, or to be specific, a human perpetrating as a ghoul."_

_ "I had made sure I changed my look and everything, dyed my hair to black, changed the color of my over coat to midnight black and it even has a custom hood that he made, and to make sure that no one would know would know me, I even had my own mask. The mask was color black and there was some vain like structure that came from below the mask, to the top."_ Arima wrote.

He closed the journal and walked out the door, he had to visit someone before he could do his thing.

_At CCG 1st Ward Base..._

CCG was as busy as ever and unknown of the danger approaching them, Akira was preparing to be transferred to the 12th ward for some reason, she had heard the news about Arima's death today that she had to go to the 12th ward for a little "_talk_" with the person with high authority there that most probably does not know the bad news about Arima.

before she could leave she head the sound of a helicopter, the helicopter was hovering near the building and before you knew it, it was firing missiles and bullets, they were in a code red situation and she got her sniper from her bag went outside and aimed for the propeller. she had a prefect aim for it but the helicopter stopped firing, most probably out ammo, but now the helicopter was heading strait for the building full throttle, the person who was flying the plane jumped out and was firing some kind of weapon at CCG staff members. the person was a ghoul, Akira knew it just by judging by his ukaku kagune that made him land safely on the ground.

Arima was uncomfortable by mostly destroying his former work place but he knows that he has to, he unleashed his quinque and it was two blades, no not blades, gun blades. Black Dove called them the Twin Devastators and he can see why, it was almost as long as his I.X.A and even sharper than his Narukami just by the looks of it, and not only that, it feels like he is wielding the Narukami and the I.X.A, he is impressed.

CCG officers were aiming at him with what ever gun they have, when they started to fire the blade immediately morphed into some kind of shield and surrounded him and protected him from the bullets, like the I.X.A. The officers ran out of ammo and while they reloaded Arima shot at them with his gun blades, the gun blades had auto fire so he did not have to aim he just pointed the blade at the officer and 100% accuracy. Now investigators came but when Arima block an attack by a blade or another melee weapon there weapon just broke due to the sharpens of the devastator.

Akira ran up to a building hopefully trying to find a good aiming point to at least hit the ghoul and she was lucky (even thought she had to walk up a dozens flights of stairs she got a good vintage point.)

She got into a good position,put on her ear muffs and just as she was about to snipe someone injected her with some kind of sleeping drug, she could not make out the face of the guy who injected her but he somehow look familiar as if she knew him. She tried to make out the mysterious man but she was asleep before she could.

Arima was now facing the Suzuya team and Take's team but he had an easy time blocking there attacks and dodging them, he only hit them sometimes when he felt like it. Arima was disturbed by something ringing in his pocket, he checked and his phone was ringing, he answered it and after that call he said in a very devilish kind of tone. "You are lucky I did not kill you like these pathetic mongrels, I have businesses else where so let's continue this another time. "

Arima got two smoke grenades and he was no where to be seen.

Arima walked up to his supplier's house, it was in a crummy street most probably full of ghouls and other criminals, no one would suspect that an investigator would live here. Arima opened the door because of all the time he has visited this place the door is always unlocked, he went to the basement and found him working on something.

"I know your here Arima." The person that had his face three inches from his work said. "How's the Arata I gave you, working well I suppose."

"It's all fine, just need some minor adjustments that's all, like the kagune activaton, _Black Dove_" Now Arima.

"I'll need to make a few tweaks to that, now watch TV your on the news."

Arima faced the TV and wasn't surprised on what he saw.

_"A ghoul that has highjacked a military attack chopper attacked CCG main building just a few hours ago, the ghoul seems to be a ukaku type_ and extremely dangerous. It is unknown why this ghoul has been seen with a quinque and using it expertly. This ghoul's CCG wanted name is Reaper and he is ranked SSS rated."

Arima turned off the TV and he knew that he would be needing some assets, strong ones. Just as Arima was about to leave with the equipment he got from Black Dove he gave him one more thing, Dove threw a card at Arima and he looked at it, it was a Tarrot card, 11th Justice.

"Believe me Arima your going to need that, if you want to be a ghoul trust me, those are going to come in handy." Black Dove said before he went back to his work.

Arima left and before he went to the place he needed to go he got his journal and wrote.

"CCG has there own men I need mine, I wonder if Aogiri is recruiting?"

Arima walked to the shadows and thought that this was something new to his life.

**_The end_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Of The Beginning..._**

* * *

**Hello people! Sorry for the long wait but I have finally published the new chapter.**

**Author's Announcement... **

**This is the finish of this fic but I am going to make a separate fic about this I don't wanna make this all drama so, meh**

**The title of the new fic is. "A New Light Shine's Upon me." or something, I might change it so I might not even use that title but do not fret, everything will be fine fans okay, fine.**

**second**

**people who's reviews that were in a different language besides English, would you mind re-translate it in English with your review because I have no idea on what the heck you are saying so please don't be mad.**

**Till the next time fans.**

**Quotes by anime characters or some other famous people_..._**

_"Don't mindlessly judge people as you please."  
_

_-Yuzuru Otanashi_

_"You cant ever win if your always on the defencive. To win, you have to attack." _

_-Yagami Light, Kira_

_"Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple" _

_-L_

_"People look ahead to the future, but they don't look back to the past and correct there mistakes for a better future." _

_-JESTER551_

_"Pain is you're friend; it is your ally, pain tells you when you have been seriously wounded, and you know what the best thin about pain is. It tells you you;re **NOT DEAD YET"**_

_-Kaneki Ken  
_

_"Being alone is better than being with the wrong person."_

_-L_


End file.
